1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer's panel device, and more particularly, to a panel device mounted on the front side of a computer case for enabling an end-user to adjust the computer's operating frequency directly and showing valuable system information effectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the CPU (central processing unit) is the major component of a computer, the processing speed of the computer is strongly associated with the operating frequency of the CPU. Conventionally, an adjustment (e.g., increasing or decreasing) of the operating frequency of the CPU is done by running a software (e.g., an application or adjusting the BIOS (basic input output system)) or setting jumpers on the motherboard of a computer.
However, both approaches are not satisfactory. For example, the software for adjusting the CPU's frequency is not popular, and the use of such software or jumpers to change the frequency is not easy to a non-professional user. Moreover, there are typically only two or three LEDs (light-emitting diodes) provided on the front side of a computer case for showing the status about the operations of hard disk or system. Other valuable information, such as CPU speed, CPU temperature, system temperature, etc., is not available. Instead, they are only available by running a specific software.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a novel panel device mounted on the front side of a computer case for enabling the end-user to adjust the computer's operating frequency directly and showing valuable system information effectively in order to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.